Kingdom Hearts (film)
Kingdom Hearts is the live-action adventure Disney film, based on the Square Enix video game franchise of the same name. It is a crossover of the following films: Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016), Cinderella (2015), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Aladdin (2019), Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, and Rose Red (TBA). Plot summary Darkness has spread throughout different worlds. On Destiny Island, a boy named Sora had his two friends taken from him; Riku and Kairi. Fortunately, Sora was chosen to wield the magical weapon, the Keyblade. He travels through these new world to battle the Darkness and find his friends. Cast * Montana Jordan as Sora * Hattie Gotobed as Kairi * Nicholas Hamilton as Riku * Luke Goss as Ansem * Johnny Depp as Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter * Mia Wasikowska as Alice Kingsleigh * Helena Bonham Carter as Iracebeth the Red Queen and the Fairy Godmother * Anne Hathaway as Mirana the White Queen * Crispin Glover as Stayne the Knave of Hearts * Matt Lucas as Tweedledee and Tweedledum * Michael Sheen as Nivens McTwisp the White Rabbit * Stephen Fry as Cheshire Cat * Benedict Cumberbatch as Absolem the Blue Butterfly, replacing the late Alan Rickman * Barbara Windsor as Mallymkun the Dormouse * Paul Whitehouse as Thackery Earwicke the March Hare * Timothy Spall as Bayard Hamar * Sacha Baron Cohen as Time * Lindsay Duncan as Helen Kingsleigh * Cate Blanchett as Lady Tremaine * Lily James as Cinderella, also known as Ella * Richard Madden as Prince Kit * Stellan Skarsgård as the Grand Duke * Holliday Grainger as Anastasia * Derek Jacobi as the King * Nonso Anozie as the Captain * Sophie McShera as Drisella * Angelina Jolie as Maleficent * Elle Fanning as Aurora * Sam Riley as Diaval * Imelda Staunton as Knotgrass * Juno Temple as Thistlewit * Harris Dickinson as Prince Phillip * David Gyasi as Percival * Ed Skrein as Borra * Robert Lindsay as King John * Warwick Davis as Lickspittle * Emma Watson as Belle * Dan Stevens as Prince Adam the Beast * Luke Evans as Gaston * Kevin Kline as Maurice * Josh Gad as LeFou * Ewan McGregor as Lumière * Stanley Tucci as Maestro Cadenza * Audra McDonald as Madame de Garderobe * Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Plumette * Ian McKellen as Cogsworth * Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts * Hattie Morahan as Agathe * Nathan Mack as Chip * Adrian Schiller as Monsieur D'Arque * Gerard Horan as Monsieur Jean Potts * Mena Massoud as Aladdin * Naomi Scott as Princess Jasmine * Will Smith as Genie * Marwan Kenzari as Jafar * Navid Negahban as The Sultan * Nasim Pedrad as Dalia * Numan Acar as Hakim * Alan Tudyk as Iago * Frank Welker as Abu, Rajah, and Cave of Wonders * TBA as Snow White * TBA as Rose Red * TBA as Queen Grimhilde * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Toby Jones as Owl * Nick Mohammed as Piglet * Peter Capaldi as Rabbit * Sophie Okonedo as Kanga * Sara Sheen as Roo * Donald Glover as Simba Production This film is set to be an alternate version from its video game counterpart. The intention was to make the experience to be "The Avengers of the live Disney remakes". It's quite clear that there may not be any appearances from the Final Fantasy characters or Disney's animated characters; such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Film Category:Adventure Category:Crossover Category:Disney Category:Aladdin Category:Cinderella Category:Maleficent Category:Live-Action Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Rose Red Category:Films based on video games Category:Alternate versions Category:Winnie the Pooh